Kuhneebo
The kuhneebo (also referred to as the kuhn or kuhnkind) are the people of the Kuhneebo Conglomerate, who evolved on the planet Zeconis. Appearance In general, Kuhneebo are roughly humanoid in appearance, with a head, eyes, four of their limbs are in the same location, and a pair of ears. They are various shades of red with blue hair, have three extra limbs, and lack noses. The Kuhneebo have three sexes, with one "male" and two "female" sexes. While none serve identical features to conventional genders, two are referred to as "male" and "female" , and the third is called the "simale". All three share common characteristics. Each has seven limbs, though only 5 are the same in each, with a pair of limbs changing depending on gender. Their species has ears that are pointed at the ends instead of round, their eyes are solid red with no pupils, they have four mammary glands as opposed to the typical two, and their 'belly' button is located on their back, as a pair instead of a single navel. They have shoulders and hips similar to humanoid races, but they have four lower limbs and three upper limbs. A third shoulder protrudes from just under the back of the neck, giving them a third arm. This third arm is thicker than a regular limb, has two elbows, and is long enough to reach the ground. Their hips have a second pair of angled limbs towards the back as well, with another pair of legs. They have a thumb and three fingers, but no pinkies, and their feet are closer in appearance to hands than feet and can use them prehensiley. They are adapted to a climbing lifestyle, and as such horizontal movement on the ground is not their preferred mode of locomotion. When required to move across an open area, they will either walk on their four lower limbs (males will typically hop) when they need to move at a regular speed, bipedally when they need to look more 'formal' to the other races and can get by with a walking pace, and often use their rear hand to position themselves. There are several types of ear style that are determined by a kuhn's genetics. Those of Kiinian and Novians descent are closely related, with both having pointed tops on their ears. They differ in the shape of their lower auricles, with Kiinians have pointed lobes, while Novians possess rounded ones. Jorohn kuhn have ears that are rounded, resembling large human ears. Rhizon Imitation The Rhizon Collective constructs meant to resemble kuhn tend to maintain the correct physical proportions, while possessing a green hue instead of the typical reddish ones. Anatomy Composition Their bodies are based on alcohol, rather than water like most carbon-based species. They are denser than many other races, and their skin is very thick and rubbery, so much so that it functions like a defensive and supportive exoskeleton, supplementing their internal bone structure to give them the strength and resistance needed to survive on their planet. However, that durability comes at the cost of not being built for rapid healing like humans, and for males and females lacerations take longer to heal than similar wounds on a human, akin to having a broken limb. Senses Their eyes are less developed than other races, being a secondary sense only capable of seeing in the infrared spectrum. Their primary sense is their hearing, which is far beyond most species, which is accurate enough to mentally form a rough map of the area near them using nothing but sound. Because of their unique vision and hearing, they are incompatible with most display technology designed for humanoids that broadcast in the 'visible' spectrum. They lack a sense of smell, as they have no noses, however they have tongues that are twice as long as a human's and are sensitive enough to crudely 'taste' the air, but with much less accuracy than a nose. Instead of airways routing to their nonexistent noses, their ears are powerfully built to allow for inhaling air. The main purpose of their atypical tongues is that it allows them to make all manner of sounds in combination with their vocal chords, while lets them take advantage of their wider hearing range. Organs Internally, they have a different organ structure. They have a four-part stomach and three lungs. Instead of a liver, kidney, gallbladder, small or large intestines, spleen, pancreas, and appendix, they possess a trio of large purifying organs referred to as their "scrubber organs" (or "scrubbing organs") that are connected in parallel to their stomachs and lungs. Their scrubbing organs are responsible for their pristine health, making things such as autoimmune diseases, cancer, diabetes, baldness, and general illness nonexistent. They are much more resistant to radiation than most species, but large enough doses will make them temporarily sick or incapacitated, overworking their scrubbing organs until they are healed. This wears out the organs and can take years off of their lives, to the point that powerful and continuous exposure can kill them outright. Habitat Kuhn can tolerate a similar maximum temperature to humans, while their alcoholic blood lets them withstand severe levels of cold. Genders The Kuhneebo species has three genders - males, females, and simales. Males The smallest of the three genders, males are usually a meter tall, and resemble short, hunchbacked humanoid males. Their rear pair of legs are replaced by a pair of pseudo-vestigial wings, making them capable of short flights and jumps, as well as gliding down from trees. Smaller, lighter, and weaker than the other sexes, they also tend to be the most intelligent of their species, their evolution prioritizing quick-thinking over durability. The majority of influential scientists and engineers in their history have typically been male. They are bright pink in color and completely hairless. Females Females resemble human females in shape, and are about the same size, although slightly shorter and thinner. Their second set of lower limbs are identical to their legs, instead of having wings like males. The 'workers' of the three genders, they are quick, but not as quick as males, and strong, but not as strong as simales. They are various shades of red in color, and have hair on their heads. Simales The largest of the three genders, Simales are between seven and eight feet tall and weigh in at half a metric ton. Their second pair of legs is double-elbowed, allowing them to carry several young in their arms at a time. Their bulk makes them much slower than the other genders, both on land and when climbing, but strong enough to fend off large predators. They have a more liquid composition than the other two genders, at approximately 60%, so they heal much faster than males and females, akin to a human, and give live birth. Their skin is a dark shade of red, capable of being mistaken for black or brown in low-lighting conditions. They have thick hair on their heads and faces. Their pair of side shoulderblades are more pronounced than normal, and are used by a male partner to perch with their heads up high. Diet Kuhneebo are omnivores, and can eat the same food that most carbon-based life in the galaxy consumes. Their rapid metabolism requires a much larger caloric intake than similarly-sized species. Due to their biology utilizing alcohol instead of water, they are the heaviest drinkers of liquor in the galaxy. The variety and quantity of alcoholic beverages they produce per-capita dwarfs the human average by a wide margin, and to them the different types of drink are akin to soda and flavored waters. These beverages, being close to pure alcohol, are diluted significantly to make them suitable for human consumption. Rather than becoming intoxicated from liquor, lactose triggers a similar response in their bodies. As their biological differences mean that lactose does not exist in the breast milk of any mammal from their homeworld, it must be purchased from foreign nations, or produced at great expense using imported animals. Milk is the most commonly-purchased form of lactose when trading, while cheese is considered more of a designer intoxicant. Ice cream is the most-desired form of obtaining lactose, though, as its temperature, texture, and lactose content are optimally suited for their taste buds and digestive systems. Water is broken down and converted to alcohol in their bodies, allowing them to enjoy the cuisine of other carbon-based races. By itself, it has a rather sour taste, but that is masked when in food. Notable Kuhn *Kim Cardassian Trivia *Kuhn can breathe through their ears. Category:Species Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Kuhneebo Category:Timands